Life on The Beat: Secret Savior
by Justice Ike
Summary: This came from a series of dreams I had: The Bill/Pokemon crossover! Don't worry,it's more TB than Pokemon. You'll see XD! Summary inside. Callum/Sally mostly,with a few OC's thrown into the mix. Prepare for lots of cliffhangers!
1. Prologue

**Life on the Beat: Secret Savior**

**I may be British,but I don't necessarily spell that way! XD Welcome to my book. Expect craziness. It is after all,the most RANDOM crossover you can get XD**

**Summary/blurb: **

**Ever wondered what would happen if you mixed the Metropolitan Police up with a power from out of this world?**

**Two police officers,along with their colleagues,are about to find out just that in a Trilogy of a lifetime. Prepare yourself for a daring adventure into the unknown as a sergeant and a police constable work out where this power comes from. Read how they are forced to work together,despite their dislike of one another,to save the word from being wiped from existence forever...**

**This is a story about twists,love and war that eventually makes Callum and Sally realise that they are actually more bonded together than they previously thought.**

**A dark power is rising...and Sally and Callum must draw on that same terrible power if they are to have a chance at defeating it. But just how far will they go to save the world? Find out as you prepare yourself to walk a beat that no officer has ever walked before!**

**

* * *

**

'_You see that down there? That is London. Over ten million people, going about their daily lives. Ten thousand cars packed on the streets. And five hundred police cars to watch them all._

_Yet they aren't the only ones who watch. Ten million pairs of eyes, oblivious to what we do. We work in the shadows of night, we work without thanks. We are the secret saviors._

_Rejected by the creature kind, rejected by humanity, even by our own kind at times. Yet we yearn for no acceptance, for there is no time to. We work twenty four seven. Even when we look like we aren't there, we are always there, watching, waiting._

_This is London, my home city._

_My name is Sally Armstrong. Welcome to my world.'_


	2. First Contact

**First Contact**

**And so...it begins. Shoot me for cliffhanging! The first few chapters are more The Bill side of things. IT WILL GET INTERESTING I PROMISE! (Please R and R as usual!)**

**(Btw,I forgot to say,this is set after Over the Limit in terms of The Bill storyline. Also,bear in mind I started writing this like,right AFTER that episode - these words are a good two years old XP)  
**

**

* * *

**

The uniformed police officers filed their way out to the back yard of the police station. Sally placed her hat firmly over her blonde hair. A tall, black man was waiting by an area car for her, jangling the keys in his hands.

"Sal, you are so slow sometimes." He was saying. Sally gave him an encouraging smile.

"So where are you guys off to?" a man with short hair asked them.

"We get twelve hours on the Jazzie Allen estate, Rodger." Sally replied. "I'd love to go where you are going, but Gold won't let me."

"Trust me; I'd rather do what you're doing." Rodger chuckled. "Sergeant Weston and I are going to help control a riot outside a football ground. Fun."

"Better get moving then!" a loud female voice called from behind Rodger. It was Sergeant Weston.

"Well let's not sit here dithering." She said sternly. "Let's go. The riot won't calm on its own."

"Yes Sarge." Rodger answered, getting into the area car.

Sally smiled once more before proceeding to get into their area car. She looked at the other officer. "What, Ben?"

"I was just wondering, if…you know, you are alright, I mean, after what happened yesterday…."

"Ben, I'm fine. Stop worrying. Take it you're driving?"

Some footsteps stopped them.

"I'll be driving,"

It was Sergeant Stone, the one who had got Sally out of trouble yesterday.

"Ben, you're going with Tony. Keys?"

Ben threw Stone the keys. "Where is he, Sarge?"

"Round the front. Hurry along." Stone answered. It was a dismissal. Stone got into the car, while Sally hesitantly followed. The pair were soon off, on their first shout. Stone filled Sally in.

"There's a spot of trouble on the Estate. It's our job to quell it down."

* * *

In no time, the pair were on the Estate. Obviously they were being expected, as a gang of youths started throwing things at them.

"Oi, stop it now, or I'll have you all nicked!" Sally shouted.

But the kids started shouting back. A tall lad dared to answer Sally back.

"My parents pay for your wages through taxes, you know. And it's only now you decide to show up." The boy pulled his hood down, stared Sally in the face and crossed his arms. "You could get away with a murder here, you really could!" He laughed as he saw Sally losing her cool. She turned her back, meaning to walk back to Stone. But the boy came up to her and turned her back around. It looked like it was going to come to blows, when a red haired boy intervened.

"Ian, don't trouble the old bill." The boy hissed, his green eyes staring into the other boy's. "Let 'em do their job, kay? This helps no-one. You thump her, you'll be banged up. They'll throw the book at you!"

The other kid backed off.

"Com'mon lads, let's go." The gang walked off.

The red haired boy faced Sally. "You ok?"

"Fine." Mumbled Sally. "Been in worse."

"Don't worry about them." He held out a hand. "Simon, but call me Ardeo."

"Sally." She shook his hand.

Stone came back to Sally. "I hope you aren't organizing a date, Sally. We have work to do."

"No Sarge. He was just helping me out." Sally replied.

"I was just going, officer." Ardeo smiled. "You just watch yourself out there. Take care, alright?" He walked off, waving. Sally didn't risk a wave now that Stone was here, but instead smiled slightly before turning back to Stone, who was staring at her.

"Sarge?" she looked at him questioningly, "He really was helping me out. If it wasn't for him, I'd be going back to the station all black and blue. Anyway, what have we got?"

Stone relaxed slightly. "Well, one of the boys over there told me there has been a spot of trouble on the estate recently. Drugs and stuff, at a flat not too far from here. So let's get moving."

So the pair got back into the area car to go and investigate this flat Stone had been told about.

* * *

It was lunch time when they finally found the flat. The door was wide open, so Sally and Stone cautiously wandered inside the flat, looking around.

"Nothing in here, Sarge." Sally called from the front room. "Just needles and stuff."

The two met up in the hallway. "They must have got out before we got here. Stupid junkies." Stone whispered, frowning.

"There aren't many places you could run to." Sally answered. "Sure we got the right place, Sarge?"

Stone nodded. "I'll go double check out the front and you can search that room." He pointed at a door, before heading out of the front door again. "I won't be long. Stay alert, Sally."

Sally began to search the living room. There wasn't anything significant here. So she decided to wait for Stone to get back.

* * *

Sally stared at the clock. It had been a while.

"So much for not taking long." Sally mumbled. She frowned. What else had Stone said? _Stay alert!_

Sally snapped to attention. She heard a soft scraping sound.

"Sarge?"

No answer. Sally got up out of the chair she was sitting in and crept forward.

"Hello?" she dared to ask again. Still no answer.

Quietly, Sally got her asp from her belt and flicked it out. She moved slowly towards the front door of the flat. She risked a glance outside. There was no-one there.

Hesitantly, she walked fully out of the flat. The hand that was holding her asp was shaking. Where was Stone?

Suddenly, Sally saw a black shoe coming around the corner. She held her breath for a moment.

"Sarge?" she asked again, caution and fear entering her voice. She took a hesitant step forward. Then the person came fully into view.

"I thought I told you to stay inside." Stone told her. But he didn't seem normal. Why was he walking so slowly for?

"I thought I heard something…." Sally broke off when she saw Stone mouth, 'Get out of here, and run!' That was when she saw a gun. Sally wanted to scream, only a large gloved hand clamped over her mouth, blocking it. She thrashed around, only to stop when she heard a clicking noise behind her and something large was pressed on the back of her head.

"Wouldn't want to lose our audience, would we?" a man's voice hissed by her ear. "Drop it."

Before Sally had even realized she had even moved, her asp left her hand and clattered onto the floor, landing by the man who was holding Stone. She had time to stare after it in dismay and she noticed that the other man was short and wearing a balaclava. A tightening feeling around her wrists jolted her back to the here and now.

"Mmm!" she protested, but the gloved hand blocked most of it out. Her eyes closed in pain as the tightness around her wrists got worse.

"Stop it!" she heard Stone's voice call out, "You are hurting her! Stop…." There was a sickening thud and it became silent.

"I'm not going to ask you again!" the man holding Stone hissed. "Be quiet or you're both dead!"

Sally opened her eyes again, just in time to see Stone wince. He had a nasty gash across his forehead and it was bleeding badly. She barely registered that her voice was free again. The men were now taking their radios off them and the shorter one was handcuffing Stone to the walkway railings. Sally felt herself falling over backwards and landing awkwardly; one of them must have pushed her over, but now, she was too overwhelmed with disbelief and fear to see which one it was.

As footsteps began to approach, Sally forced herself to look up. All she saw was the barrel of a gun, and she realized this was it. The shorter man was holding a gun towards Stone, too.

"Just do it." She whispered, despair in her voice. "And make it quick." She closed her eyes, waiting for the bang that would signal the end of her life…..

But, it never came. All Sally heard was a rattling sound.

"Erm, Boss?" the shorter man questioned.

"What?" the taller and older sounding man snapped.

"The pole, it's floating."

"What do you mean it's…?"

Before the older man could finish his sentence, there was a whack, followed the pole clattering on the floor. Several loud gunshots rang through the estate. Sally thought she heard Stone groan.

_Sarge! _she wanted to scream. But she couldn't, because she had just heard a clicking sound right in front of her. She didn't look up. She heard choking sounds, followed by another bang and a burning pain went searing through her.

'_I've been shot.' _was her last conscious thought. _'Oh someone help me…'_


	3. Hostage

**Hostage**

**Sorry for the delay. R and R as usual!**

**

* * *

**

Sally opened her eyes. A bright light surrounded her. Where was this place?

"Am I dead?" she mumbled. "No, I can't be..." She started to thrash around.

"Oi, steady on!" she thought she heard a voice call.

* * *

"Oi, steady on!" the voice was louder this time. Sally became aware of not just her own breathing, but someone else's, fast and erratic. She risked opening her eyes.

"Just stay still, would ya? I'm trying to help."

That voice, it seemed so familiar. Yet, Sally couldn't think. She couldn't even work out how she was still alive. Maybe the boy had saved her…

"Ok, I'm going to pop you up against that wall. 1, 2, 3…"

Sally relaxed as she was put up against the wall. Breathing became a lot easier. Her vision was blurry, but she could make out a red hoodie with grey writing on it. She felt something tugging at her mouth. That was when she realized they had gagged her. The gag slowly came free and she breathed heavily.

"That's it, nice and gently…"

Sally's vision cleared slightly. "Ardeo…?" she breathed. The boy nodded. She tried to get up, but a white hot pain burned through her right leg.

"Stay still Sally." Ardeo told her. "You've been shot in the leg. Best not to move it."

"Oh Ardeo!" Tears blurred Sally's vision. "I thought they were going to kill me. They took my Sergeant prisoner and I was powerless to stop them…Why didn't I listen to his warning…?"

"Shhh." Ardeo whispered in a soothing voice. "Don't blame yourself. I bet he's alright."

"But Ardeo….he got shot too…."

"Don't worry, I called it in. Help's on its way." He glanced down at Sally's bleeding wrists. "Don't suppose you have a key for those, do ya? They are on quite tight…."

"I think they took it." Sally confessed.

"Just try not to move them then." Ardeo whispered, frowning.

Sally thought she could hear sirens. Quick footsteps echoed down the walkway. Then she saw who it was. It was Ben and Tony, and, behind them, Beth, one of her friends, and Smithy, another sergeant at the police station. Ben was the first one to her side.

"Sal, are you alright?" he asked quickly. "It should've been me here…."

"I don't think it would have made any difference." Sally groaned. "The inspector's going to throw a fit when she hears about this…."

While Ben and Sally were talking, Smithy interviewed Ardeo.

"So, what did you see?" he asked.

"Well, I saw two men wearing balaclavas. They took your officers captive. The shorter one, about your height, I'd say, handcuffed the sergeant to the railing. The taller, older sounding man covered Sally's mouth and handcuffed her hands together. They put guns to them, and I intervened." Ardeo replied.

"Then what happened?"

"I hit the shorter one with the pole down there." Ardeo pointed to a pole with blood covering one end of it. "He fired several shots, and I think one got your sergeant. The other man had gagged Sally and was about to shoot her, when I grabbed him around the neck. He still managed to fire, but it only hit her in the leg. I threw the man to the floor and I must've knocked him unconscious. When I had turned back round again, the shorter one had run off, with your sergeant captive."

"You mean he's not here?" Smithy asked.

"Yes, officer."

Smithy shook his head. "Is the other man still here?"

"Yeah, he's still unconscious over there." Ardeo answered.

"You mean you didn't help him?"

"'Course I did. I checked to see if he was breathing, and put him in the recovery position. Then I helped your other officer, Sally, as best as I could. She was unconscious too. I called for help. I think she thought that she was dead."

"Alright, that's enough for now." Smithy said calmly. He walked over to Tony and Beth.

"You two keep an eye out for the ambulance crew." he told them.

"Right Sarge!" they both answered.

Smithy walked over to Sally and crouched down beside her.

"Thanks for keeping her talking Ben." he said to Ben. "So, what…"

"I already asked her that, Sarge. She told me everything." Ben showed Smithy his notebook. Smithy took it and stood up.

"You got keys for these, Ben?" Sally nodded at her handcuffs. "They really hurt."

"I'd think it would be best if we left them on. If I took them off, I could do more damage." Ben smiled at Sally.

"I guess you are right…" She stopped, hearing footsteps approaching. It was the ambulance crew this time. Ben and Ardeo moved out of the way. One of the crew crouched down beside Sally, asking her name, the other one asked Smithy what had happened, and he told her.

"Getting her down to the ambulance will be tricky. Ask her if she can walk, Steve."

So that's what he did. "I can hop." Sally answered. "If I had support."

So, that's what she did. With help, they managed to get Sally down to the ambulance. Another crew was there to get the unconscious man. Ardeo and Ben went with Sally to the hospital.

* * *

At the hospital, Ben and Ardeo sat in the waiting area, waiting for news.

"So who are you then?" Ben asked Ardeo.

"Just someone who was in the right place at the right time. Simon, but I prefer Ardeo." Ardeo held out his hand. "The other officer mentioned your name…Ben, right?"

"Yeah, that's right." Ben shook Ardeo's hand. "And I don't think you are 'just someone'. You saved Sally's life. For that, I thank you."

A nurse approached them. "Are you two the ones enquiring about how Sally Armstrong is doing?" she asked them.

Ben jumped up first. "Yeah, is she alright?"

"She's fine. It could have been worse, might I add. You can go see her if you want. I'll take you to her."

So they both went to see Sally. She was just finishing lacing the last of her boots, when she turned around and saw the two of them.

"Ben, Ardeo!" she called with a smile.

"Sal! How's your leg?" Ben asked, smiling back.

"Doctor said it would've been worse if the bullet hadn't of exited. He also said I was lucky because it didn't hit anything major." she replied.

"And the wrists?" Ardeo asked.

"No lasting damage. They were able to remove them without causing anymore damage thanks to the key Ben gave them."

"That's great! Take it you won't be back on duty though, right?" Ben enquired.

"The Doc said to take it easy with the leg. So desk duty for me." A small laugh.

"Yeah. Thought so." Ben slapped Sally gently on the back and helped her up, laughing also. "I'll take you back to the station. Ardeo, you need to come too so we can finish up your statement."

"Fine with me, officer." Ardeo answered.

So they went back to Ben's area car. Tony was there waiting for them, smiling.

"I dunno, Sally. Cars and rivers, falling buildings and now getting shot at. Nothing's going to stop you, is it?" Tony laughed. "I think you should be named Sally 'Invincible' Armstrong!" Everyone, including Ardeo, laughed.

"One thing that I'm not going to be immune to is the telling off that Inspector Gold is going to give me." Sally frowned.

"I doubt she'll tell you off, Sally." Tony told her as they all got into the area car. "I mean, you haven't done anything wrong."

* * *

Stone half stumbled and half walked as his captor dragged him forwards. He had been blindfolded and he couldn't see where he was going. He offered no resistance as he was forced down onto a chair, gagged and secured onto it. Now he would be left here. Or so he thought. He heard footsteps approaching him.

"Mmm!" he protested through the gag, shaking his head in obvious fury. "Mmm!"

He felt a sharp tug on his hair and his whole head was yanked back. "I'd be quiet, if I were you." Stone's captor hissed menacingly. Stone felt the gag loosen.

"What the heck is going on?" he screamed in the man's face. The man simply laughed in Stone's face and jammed the gag back into his mouth.

* * *

"You wanted to see me, ma'am?" Sally cautiously poked her head around the door of Inspector Gold's office. An older woman was sat by a desk, sorting out her brown hair.

"Yes, I did, PC Armstrong. Come in. And don't forget to shut the door." she replied sternly.

Still in shock from her ordeal, Sally entered the office and shakily closed the door. She leant on it heavily for a moment.

"Take a seat, PC Armstrong." The inspector gestured to a seat that was near her desk.

Slowly, Sally sat down and hung her head, staring at the floor. After a moment, she closed her eyes for a second.

"Sally." Gold begun, her voice stern, but not without sympathy. "Look at me, and tell me exactly what happened."

At first, Sally didn't look up. She didn't want to go through it all again. She let out a slow breath and forced herself to look at Inspector Gold. She shook her head, before she begun.

"Sergeant Stone and I were investigating a flat on the Estate." Sally whispered, her voice more confident than she actually was. "We were going there because Sergeant Stone had got this story off this kid that there were dealers there. When we got there, the door was open, so we cautiously explored the flat, but all we found were needles. The dealers had done a runner."

"Then what happened?"

"Well, I asked Stone whether we had got the right place, since the only exit was the front door. He was certain that we had got the right place." Sally continued. "He asked me to search the living room, while he double checked for the dealers outside the front door. He said he wouldn't be long. I wish I had gone with him."

"So you searched the living room. Did you find anything?" Gold asked.

"No ma'am. I found nothing. So I sat down, and waited. I think I might have nodded off though." Sally confessed.

"You fell asleep on duty?" There was a shocked look on Gold's face.

"Yes ma'am, but it won't happen again, I swear. Anyway, that was when I remembered the other thing that Stone had said."

"And what was that?"

"He had told me to stay alert. That was when I snapped to it. I heard this soft, scraping sound…" Sally broke off and her hands began to tremble. Her eyes were full of something that Gold couldn't understand: fear, grief and anger. But with whom? She watched as Sally cast her eyes back to the ground, and the inspector clutched Sally's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to tell me some more." The hand dropped back down. Sally didn't even look back up.

"I called out his name, but no-one answered." Sally continued, her voice stammering. "So I crept to the front door and poked my head out to see if I could see him. But there was no-one, so I readied my asp as silently as I could and got out of the flat, creeping slowly down the walkway." Sally shook her head.

"Was that when you saw Sergeant Stone?"

"Yes. Although, not all of him at first. I saw a boot come around the corner and I held my breath for a moment. I then called him again. Then he came around the corner. But he seemed to be acting….well…odd."

"Odd? What do you mean by odd, Sally?" Gold gave her a strange look. Sally stared up at her, tears in her eyes.

"He was walking slowly….almost as if he was being forced to walk forwards. He asked me why I wasn't in the flat, but he didn't ask me in his usual stern way. In fact, I thought he sounded quite fearful of something. That was when I looked up, and before I could tell him my reason for being there, I saw him mouthing something to me and there was utter fear in his eyes. I'd never seen him so scared."

Gold nodded. "So what did he mouth to you?"

"He told me to run. Then I saw why. When I saw the gun pressed against his head, I screamed. But a black gloved hand went smack over my mouth, and blocked it out."

* * *

Stone was breathing heavily. The man had just taken his gag out again and he had spent the last five minutes coughing up blood.

"Urrggh…" he breathed. "Why won't you tell me what's going on?"

He felt something pulling at the back of his head. Light stung his eyes. When he focused, he was staring at a barrel of a gun. The gun withdrew.

"I'd just be quiet." the man hissed. "Let me think."

Stone stared at the man, still wearing a balaclava, who had just gone back to sitting on a chair at the opposite side of the room. Stone frowned at his wound.

"You need to get that looked at." he said to his captor.

"It's fine. More than what I can say for your wound." he hissed back.

"No, it isn't…" Stone began, only to stop as he saw the man explode towards him, and he felt something sharp hit him on the back of the head.

"I said shut up!" he screamed. "Unless you want to end up like your friend, I suggest you shut up!"

Stone stared at him blearily. "You mean…she's dead?"

"You heard the gunshot and she wasn't moving. Doesn't take a genius. Now, shut it." the man shouted.

Tears blurred Stone's vision. For the first time in his life he felt truly scared and alone. His colleague was dead and he was trapped alone in a room with a madman who could kill him at any moment. He cast his eyes down and closed them in pain.

_Why doesn't he just kill me now?_ Stone thought bleakly, _It's not like I have anything to lose, considering Sally is dead now._


	4. Breaking Free and Running Scared

**Breaking Free and Running Scared**

**Sorry for delay,school been eating at me! Personally,I really think I made Gina over emotional in this,but eh. I use the excuse it's after Emma's death. Please R and R!**

**

* * *

**

"So after they had cuffed you both, took your radios and pushed you down, what happened?" Inspector Gold asked Sally.

How long had this been droning on for? Sally stared at the clock with a vacant look in her eyes. Thirty minutes, was that all? It felt like two hours. Why were they wasting time in here when they could be looking for Stone?

"They put guns to us." Sally answered reluctantly. "I told them just to get it on with it. But they didn't. Next thing I know, the younger one gets hit with a pole, and there are lots of gunshots. I think Stone got shot, but the other man was so busy gagging me, I couldn't tell. He was about to shoot me, when I heard him choking. There was a bang and I felt a searing pain go through me. I thought I was dead…" Sally broke off, shaking her head furiously. Her hands were shaking like mad. "When I woke up, a boy was there….and Stone wasn't."

"You mean he took Stone hostage?" Gold rose up quickly.

"Yes….I...I think so…" Sally broke down in tears.

Inspector Gold gently wrapped her arms around Sally and hugged her. "There, there. Shhh. It's ok now. You're safe." she said calmly. She felt Sally tremble violently. "You can stop shaking. I'll get someone to take you home. You should get some rest, Sally."

Sally pulled away from her. "I'd rather spend the rest of my life trawling through CCTV then go back home." Sally whispered fiercely. "You really think I want to go back home and contemplate all this? It'll do me no good. I'd rather be here, keeping my mind busy, doing some good."

Gold stared at her. "Are you sure?"

"Positive, ma'am. If I go back home now, I fear I may never come back."

Gold relaxed. "Ok, you can go through some CCTV with PC Gayle. He'll look after you."

Sally smiled slightly, though it seemed forced. "Thanks ma'am." Sally rose to her feet and opened the door.

"Just remember, Sally, we will find him." Gold called after her. Sally nodded in response, having enough time to glance back. She didn't understand why the inspector was holding her head down. Then she realised that the inspector, probably the most fearless and stern person here, was crying too.

* * *

"Sal, bought you a coffee. Nice and warm." Ben walked into the video room, carefully avoiding all the computer and video equipment. "It was two sugars, right?"

Sally nodded. "Though I think I could do with three right now." She pressed the play button on the video remote. "So, what are we looking for?"

"Just the usual. Car got nicked. Green alpha. The guy who saw it getting nicked only got the last three letters of the reg. though. Not much to go on, if you ask me." Ben told her.

"Oh well, it's worth a try, right?" Sally replied, pressing the fast forward button, then the play button again. She felt a hand squeezing her shoulder.

"Are you sure you are alright, Sal?" Ben asked Sally.

Sally finally broke. Her fists clenched. "Well if you'd just been flipping shot at and nearly killed….How'd ya think I feel?" she screamed, "I'm fed up of people asking me if I'm alright, or telling me things are alright. Sergeant Stone is missing, and everyone's wasting their time asking me if I'm alright. Well, no, I'm not okay!" Sally broke down in tears, and Ben hugged her as hard as he could to drown it out.

"Shhh….Sally, please." Ben begged her. "Look, I'm sorry, alright. It was a stupid question."

"No, I should be sorry. But when you've had a day like I've had…."

"It's ok, Sal, I understand. We all do." Ben said calmly. "Let me go get you something."

Sally pulled away from him. "No, I'm…it's okay, I'm okay…."

"No you're not Sally. You are not okay." he grasped her right hand. "It's fine. Let me go get you something." He tried to stand up and pull his hand away, but Sally wouldn't let go. "I won't be long."

Sally finally let go. She watched him as he left the room, and for the second time that day, she felt utterly alone.

* * *

Stone's nap was disturbed by quick footsteps. He had just gone through a video ordeal with him reading off pieces of paper. _He had got his video, what else did he want?_ Something hard hitting him knocked him out of his daydream and almost off his chair.

"Email address." the voice hissed.

"What do you mean…." the fist stopped him mid sentence.

"Don't give me that rubbish, officer. Tell me the god damn email address or I'll kill you!" The man was getting agitated.

"For what?" Stone stared at him.

"For your cursed damn police station, that's what, you idiot!"

"Why the heck do you want that? You are not thinking straight with that wound."

The fist hit Stone. "And you are, I suppose? Stop asking questions; just give me the email address." He raised the gun. "Now!"

"Okay, okay!" Stone stared at the gun in fear. "Give me a bit of paper, and I'll write it down."

The man slapped down a piece of paper on Stone's lap and shoved a pen into his blackened, bloodstained hands. Stone flinched as he felt the cold barrel of the gun press on the back of his head.

"Get writing." the man said in a threatening tone. "Or you're not the only one who's going to die here tonight."

* * *

Sally was still trawling through CCTV. She yawned slightly, staring at the computer beside her.

_Hmm? One new email?_ she thought. Sally clicked onto it. There was an attachment and so she opened that too. It was a video.

For a horrible instant, Sally was back at the estate with the two men about to shoot herself and Stone. She stared at the screen in horror; it was Stone. She watched as he began to talk.

"Police at Sun Hill. I have been taken hostage. The man who has me is armed, so please, just listen to what he has to say." he began, desperation in his voice. Sally started to shake. "Don't play games with him. He'll phone the nick an hour after you first see this. Just listen to him. If you don't, he'll kill me, and many more people too. Just….just do what you have to do…." Sally paused the video just as Ben came back into the room. He saw her rooted to the spot.

"Sally?" he looked at her questioningly. That was when he saw the video. "Oh Sally, please…" He hugged her before she could cry out. "Don't, just stay calm."

Smithy was walking past the video room and happened to see the both of them. He walked in, intending to shout at them, but he was stopped when he saw Ben shake his head, pointing to the computer. Smithy came up to it and stared at it in horror.

"That's Stone…" he breathed, "That's Sergeant Stone…."

* * *

There was a briefing on the situation. CID officers had now got involved in the case. DCI Meadows was talking to CID and a few uniformed officers alike on the situation. As well as Smithy and Inspector Gold, Ben and Sally were in there too. They were sat next to each other, and for the whole meeting, Sally's shaking hand was firmly grabbing onto Ben's for comfort. Even then, she was visibly shaking.

"However, we still don't know who's got Stone yet, or where he is." the DCI was saying. Sally's head began to hurt to the point where the DCI's words became garbled sounds.

"Sal." Ben whispered to her quietly. "You don't have to be in here, you know that. No-one will think less of you if you go out of here."

Sally didn't even turn her head. The only movement was her hand clasping his tighter. He felt her hand begin to tremble and he looked at Inspector Gold, who gave him a nod.

Gently, without much interference, Ben took Sally out of the briefing, got her a cup of water, and sat her down. He sat down beside her. She was still shaking and didn't even touch the water.

"He'll be okay." Ben told her, smiling weakly. "We'll find him, just you wait."

But Sally didn't seem to hear him. "He looked so terrified, Ben. And his face…what has he done to him?" She shook her head, and then turned back to the briefing room door. "He's making the demands now."

"You let CID handle it. They know what they are doing." Ben whispered.

* * *

While the full scale operation to find Sergeant Stone was taking place, Ben and Sally were trawling through the same CCTV as they were before.

"I don't need babysitting." Sally whispered, frowning.

"Clearly you do." Ben replied. "Just in case you have another terror fit again." He paused. "I know you want to be involved, but it just wouldn't work, you know that. Coffee?"

Sally stared at him and then blinked. "Alright, but make it 3 sugars this time. I could do with it." A small laugh.

Ben got up quickly and left the room. Sally watched him as he left, and hoped that her decision to stay in the station was a good one.

* * *

Stone watched as his captor left the building they were in.

"I won't be long. Don't try anything stupid." he hissed, leaving Stone alone.

Stone sighed. His mobile phone was on a desk not too far in front of him. If he could just contact the others, then they might stand a chance of finding him. He reached forward. Just out of reach. Then, he had an idea.

Stone stretched his legs out as far forward as he could. He grabbed the leg of the desk with his feet and pulled it forwards, before grabbing his phone.

He wouldn't be able to ring them. He needed both hands for that, and they were bound. So…text message. Stone furiously punched the message into the phone and sent the text to Ben's phone. He still thought Sally was dead. He let out a long sigh. When was this going to end?

* * *

Sally's eyes snapped open as she heard Ben's phone beeping. She slowly rose, and cautiously went over to where it was. _1 new message. _

Sally glanced over her shoulder. Seeing no-one there, she snatched up the phone and read the message.

_Look Ben if you are there…I'm in a derelict building. Probably near an internet café. I don't think I'm far away from the estate. I'd call but…I'm a bit tied up. And the pun wasn't intended._

Sally stared at the text. She checked the number and her heart leapt. It was Stone's mobile number!

_He's alive! _she thought joyfully. _But why didn't he text me?_ Sally shook her head and ran out of the video room. Ben caught sight of her.

"Where are you going?" Ben asked, but she didn't answer. He saw his phone in the video room. He wandered in and saw the message on it.

"Oh no Sally. Please, no." he whispered, staring at the message in disbelief.

* * *

"What do you mean she ran off?" Gold asked Ben, confused. The two were in her office.

"I think she's gone to find Stone, ma'am." Ben answered reluctantly, eyes cast down.

"How? We don't even know where he is!"

"Until now." Ben handed the inspector his phone. "She must've seen it while I was getting some coffees for the both of us."

Inspector Gina Gold stared at the message. Fear was spreading across her face. "This could all be a trap. We have to get after her before both herself and Stone end up dead on our doorstep. Get some units together Ben. You and I are going after her."

* * *

Half blinded by anger and fear, Sally ran through the streets. She didn't care how much her shot up leg hurt, all she cared about was getting to Stone and making sure he was alive. If she thought that it could be a trap, she paid it no heed as she ran on through the streets. The sun was beginning to set behind her; she knew she had to run faster or Stone was going to die. Despite her leg protesting at its sudden use, Sally spurred on.

Suddenly, she ground to a halt. She bent over, hands on her knees, breathing heavily.

"Can I help you, dear?"

Sally looked up. There was an old lady standing in front of her. "You know where the internet café is?" she breathed out.

The old lady gave her a funny look. "Yes, you just take that left over there and you can't miss it. It has the biggest sign in the world."

"Thanks." Sally straightened out.

"Are you alright dear?" the old lady asked, concern in her voice.

"Fine. Thanks for the concern." Sally replied. _More than what I can say for that idiot when I get my hands on him.

* * *

_

"So, what if it is a trap, ma'am? What next?" Ben asked as the pair went hurtling down a street in an area car.

"You just keep your eyes on the road." Gina told Ben. "And put your foot down! When we get there, I'll decide what to do next. It's a left down here."

Ben yanked the steering wheel of the car and the car skidded before going left.

"So, you know the place were Stone is held?" Ben asked.

"Know it? I used to live down there. Hurry it up! And no more questions!" she snapped.

* * *

Sally came to a halt again. Her leg was now throbbing with pain, but she knew she had to carry on.

"The café." she breathed. "Stone must be near here." She glanced down at the old buildings at the end of the street. "There." She smiled, determined that she was going to find her sergeant alive.

* * *

Stone shook his head. His eyes were closed. The wound on his shoulder was taking its toll. He breathed heavily. No-one was going to come. He wasn't even sure his captor was going to return. He would die down here and no-one would ever know…

"Sarge?" The voice made his eyes snap open. _Now my mind is playing games._

"Sarge?" The voice was louder. Stone swore he could hear footsteps. But his voice was too weak for him to shout back. There was silence, and the footsteps grew fainter. Lashing out, Stone knocked a plate onto the floor and it smashed.

The footsteps came running back. Something black burst into the room.

"Sarge!" the female voice shouted joyfully.

The voice seemed so familiar. Stone closed his eyes in pain as he tried to think.

"Callum?" This time, there was no formal address. He opened his eyes and stared vacantly at the female officer who was clasping one of his bloodstained hands. It couldn't be Sally, could it? He turned his head towards her.

"Stay still." she whispered. "I'm going to cut you free." The hands left his, but he grabbed them again.

"Sally?" he whispered weakly. Callum's eyes were bloodshot and Sally thought she could see tears in them.

"It's alright, I'm here now." she told him calmly.

"But…how?" he asked.

"Nevermind how. You need to get out of here as much as I do. Let me cut you free."

Callum nodded and let go of her hands. She cut away the tape securing him to the chair. Then, using Stone's handcuff keys, she unlocked his handcuffs and removed them gently. Sally helped him up.

"Keep you hand pressed hard onto your shoulder." Sally told Callum calmly. "We are going to get out of here, alright?"

Callum managed a weak nod and leant on Sally for support. They checked to see if the coast was clear.

"Okay." Sally whispered, a determined look in her eye. "Let's do this."

* * *

The area car screeched up against a derelict building. Gina and Ben got out of it quickly, asps drawn and ready.

"Enter with caution, PC Gayle." Gina warned.

Ben opened the door. He stared about the room for a moment. There was a chair with a lot of blood on it, but otherwise the room was empty.

"Clear!" Ben's voice rung out as he ran in. Gina followed.

"Ma'am!" Ben called, alarm in his voice, "The blood on this chair is still fresh. And I can feel heat coming from the chair, so they haven't been gone long."

Gina stared at the chair. "Circulate Stone's description. Ask anyone if they saw anything. I knew this was a trap."

* * *

The two officers half ran, half stumbled along the street. As soon as they were out of the building, Sally noticed that the badly beaten sergeant was quite a terrifying sight behold. His once white uniform was covered in red blood, most of it still fresh. His hands were black and grubby with dried blood and his shoulder was a mess. His face and head though, were the worst. His once brown hair was black with blood and his face was so battered it was almost unrecognisible. But his eyes were the things giving Sally the creeps. They were more bloodshot and more terrified than she'd ever seen. They stumbled into a clearing and separated for a moment.

"There must be a way out of here." Sally said as she watched her sergeant try to straighten out. She looked around desperately for an escape route.

Then suddenly two almighty bangs rung through their ears. She heard Stone groan as he flew backwards, landing back first on the concrete floor. He was clutching his left hand side.

"Sarge!" Sally screamed, running over to him.

He groaned, but he wasn't moving. There was no time to think. Sally dragged Stone out of the clearing as fast as possible. She tried to get him up.

"Just stay with me please. Do not close your eyes. Just let me guide you."

Sally took Stone towards an underground tunnel. Maybe they would find refuge there.

* * *

"So, what did they see?" Gina asked Ben after he'd finished interviewing two 18 year old girls.

"Well, they didn't see much," Ben began, "but they claimed to have heard a couple of high powered gunshots."

"Gunshots?" Gina swallowed her terror.

"That's right ma'am."

The inspector shook her head. "We'll never find them bunched together like this. We all need to split up." She looked at the other officers, and then raised her voice. "Alright, we are all going to split up. We have to find Stone!"

* * *

Exhausted, Sally and Callum sunk into a space in the tunnel were no-one could see them. Sally ripped a piece of her uniform off and tied the strip of clothing around Stone's shoulder tightly but not to tight.

"Owwch…" he hissed.

"Sorry." Sally loosened it. "Better?"

Callum nodded weakly.

"I'm going to find something for that wound, okay? Just keep pressing down."

Callum nodded again while Sally went off. She came back with an old towel.

"It was the only thing I could find. Now just stay still."

Too weak to argue, Callum let Sally tie the towel around him, only protesting if it was too tight. Finally, they lay there in silence. The only sound you could hear was their faint breathing.

Callum's head was leant up against Sally's right shoulder. He was still clutching his side wound. Sally's arms were tightly wrapped around him. Suddenly, his hands grabbed hers.

"Sal? You are not going to leave me here, are you?" he stuttered out.

"No, of course not, sarge."

He laughed slightly; if you could call his grating chuckle a laugh. He coughed, and then tried to smile, but it didn't last. "That's good. Don't tell anyone this but….I'm scared. I really am terrified."

"I know you are. We both are." She leaned her head on his. Her breathing slowed as they both closed their eyes.

"You know, when he told me…you were dead, for that terrifying instant, I believed him. I mean, I had heard the gunshot, and you weren't moving. I put two and two together." Callum breathed. Sally drew him closer.

"Well, I'm very much alive. Bullet hit me in the leg. Doctor said I was lucky." Sally answered. She felt Callum shiver. His hands were cold, freezing even. She tried to get her coat off.

"What are you doing?" Callum mumbled.

"You are freezing. Your body must be going into shock. Put this on." She gave him her coat and helped him put it on.

"What about you?" he asked Sally bleakly.

"I'll be fine without it. You might as well take my high visibility jacket too."

"Hold on. You'll be freezing, dressed in your uniform." Callum shook his head. The pair huddled together for warmth and closed their eyes again.

"You know what Sally?" Stone begun.

"What?" she breathed, opening her eyes.

"He should've killed me quickly. While he had the chance."

"Don't be stupid, Sarge."

"I always said to myself, if I'm going to die, I want it to be quick. I always lived in fear…of dying alone."

"Callum. You are not going to die here."

"But what if I do?"

"I'll stay with you to the end and after." Sally whispered, "I promise."

"Thank you Sal. But just answer me one thing, why? You dislike me, so why did you come after me? You could go now at any time."

"Yes…yes, I could. But I'm not. Emma, she died alone. I'm not going to let you die alone. I've witnessed too many deaths in this career. I'm not going to let you be another." Sally sighed and closed her eyes again. The pair rested there, in the cold dark tunnel, clueless over what was going to happen to them.

* * *

"Ma'am, I think I found something!" Ben's voice rung out. It was getting dark and he was surprised he even found anything at all. Inspector Gold ran over.

"What is it?" she blurted out before she had even got to him.

"It's some sort of underground tunnel." Ben pointed it out. "Do you think they could be down there?"

"It's a bit far fetched." Gina replied.

Another officer approached them. "Ma'am. A couple of witnesses over there told me they saw a man matching Sergeant Stone's description heading down the underground tunnel." the officer panted out.

"You mean this one?" Gina pointed to the tunnel.

"Yes ma'am." The officer nodded. "But there's something else. He wasn't alone."

Inspector Gold snapped round. "What do you mean?"

"They said they saw another officer, blonde hair, slightly taller than you, blue eyes…"

"Alright, thanks." It was a dismissal.

Ben stared at her. "So Sally's down there too."

"Yes, Ben. But it's like a maze down there. It's going to be hard to find them, and we don't know for definite if they haven't managed to get out of there yet."

* * *

Sally and Callum sat motionlessly in their hideaway. Drops of water echoed eerily along the tunnel. A cold draught of air bought unfamiliar and more threatening sounds down the tunnel. Footsteps.

Sally reacted first. She opened her eyes and tried to sit up. A dead weight resting on her chest reminded her that she wasn't the only one here.

"Sarge?" she whispered, fear creeping into her voice. He didn't move. She shook him gently, but still nothing.

"Sarge!" she hissed into his ear. She felt for a pulse, and there was one: A constant, albeit weak throbbing that calmed her slightly. She shook him more roughly.

"Get up, you fool! Someone's coming." She gritted her teeth. She had only one choice. She pinched his injured shoulder, right where it would hurt.

Callum's arm lashed out, almost hitting Sally square in the face. His eyes opened instantly and he stared at Sally angrily.

"Ouch!" he hissed. "What did you do that..?"

Sally's hand slapped across his mouth. "Shhh." she whispered. "Someone's coming."

Callum and Sally both sat themselves up and waited in fear. The silhouette of a man blocked out the little light there was. When he spoke, the pair froze.

"Ah. So the little lovebirds are here, are they?" There was glee in the man's voice.

"Look, just leave him alone." Sally snapped, finding strength to argue back. The man raised his gun, aiming it at Sally.

"Quiet. I don't know how you survived but I don't care. This is between me an' him." the man snapped.

"What do you mean?" Sally asked.

The man pulled off his balaclava, revealing his face for the first time. Callum stared at it in surprise.

"David Warshaw?" Callum whispered. "I thought I recognized the voice."

Sally turned to Callum. "You mean, you know him?"

"Know him? I arrested him for attempted murder!" Callum shook his head. "I don't believe you got out early!"

David smiled. "I got out on good behavior. I've been out for the past year and a half. I've spent most of that time tracking you down. But you had transferred stations. Though, once I found you, it all became easy…too easy!" he sneered.

"You…you were tracking me?" Callum tried to stand up, but to no avail.

"Yes. I've been watching you for a long time. I made friends with this older army guy who knew a lot about guns and tracking. I learnt from the master. Though I bet I could have followed you easily without the help. You are so ridiculously easy to track, Stone." David spat the name out as if it left a bad taste in his mouth. "That was when I planned my revenge. I was meant to capture you on your own, but with a friend worked just as well." A laugh. "Perhaps even better than planned. The way you reacted when I told you your friend down here was dead; it completely demoralized you, and it confirmed that you really are just a weakling."

Callum tried to rise again. "What did you just call me?" he asked angrily. He glared at David who turned away and laughed.

"Face it Stone. You were always weak and pathetic." David laughed harder and turned his back on them. Callum hung his head in defeat.

But David's laughing only made Sally even angrier. She clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. She glared at him. Callum looked at Sally. Suddenly he realised what she was going to do.

"No!" he whispered harshly, but it was too late.

Sally exploded forwards towards David, tears in her eyes. Her fists swung at him. She had managed to hit him hard around the head twice before he used the handle of the gun to hit her around the head and knock her back. In less than two seconds, his aim was back on Sally, finger on the trigger and then…

**Bang!**

Sally stared first at David, then at the wound in her lower chest. She staggered back before falling over backwards and landing by Stone.

"NO!" Callum screamed, half running, half crawling and half staggering over to Sally, who clutched at her wound. David raised his gun.

"Don't touch her." he said menacingly.

* * *

All of the officers were near the entrance to the underground tunnel, still searching for clues. Inspector Gold was still deciding whether to go into the tunnels or not. Suddenly, the most terrifying sound echoed down the tunnel and rang through the air. It was the sound that none of the officers wanted to hear.

_Bang!_

Ben was the first to shoot over to the tunnel entrance. If Gina hadn't of been there, he would've run in.

"Did you hear that?" he asked, alarm in his voice. The inspector nodded.

"We won't know what happened until we get armed officers to storm that place." she replied. She grabbed her radio and requested for armed backup.

* * *

"David, you've gotta let me help her!" Callum screamed. "If I don't, she'll die!"

"Good. Let her. Serves her right. I'm going to get life either way so it doesn't bother me." David sneered, still aiming his gun at Callum.

Sally was breathing heavily. She writhed in agony on the floor. Callum couldn't bear to watch her.

"God damn it, let me help her you idiot!" Callum shouted again.

David just laughed and turned away. Callum used the few precious minutes to help out Sally. He pressed his blackened hands onto her wound and she gasped in agony.

"Stay still. We are going to get through this." he whispered. "Just keep pressing hard onto the wound and don't stop."

Callum stumbled around, looking for something that might help. He found a tattered bit of clothing and he stumbled back to Sally. Sally grabbed one of his hands while he tried to work out how to put the bit of clothing on Sally's wound with the other hand.

"It's okay…it's going to be alright, just stay calm." he whispered in a soothing voice.

He felt her hand slipping out of his. Her eyes were closed. He checked her pulse but there wasn't one. And David had turned back around.

"I told you to leave her alone!" he shouted.

"She isn't breathing! This is your entire stinkin' fault, you know that!" Callum screamed at him.

David turned away. "Fine. Do what the hell you like."

Callum attempted CPR on Sally. "Come on Sally please…" Tears filled his eyes. "Please, don't die on me now. We've come so far, we can make it….Come on!"

There wasn't any response, but Callum didn't stop. He looked at David, and filled his lungs for a shout. But not at David.

"HELP!" he screamed as loud as he could. David snapped round and began to run at him. But he never got there.

"Armed Police! Armed Police! Put your weapon down!" the chorus of voices echoed down the tunnel. David froze and stared at Callum.

"Just end this. Just end this now. You've done enough damage. Just surrender. Face up to what you've done." Callum hissed to him.

David glared at him. "One day, one stinking day, you'll pay for what you did, Stone! I won't ever forget what you did!" David shouted. He threw the gun on the floor and kicked it to the armed officers.

"On your hands and knees!" the armed men shouted.

Through blurred vision, Callum saw Ben and Inspector Gold running towards him, but didn't cease the CPR on Sally. Ambulance crews were just behind them.

"No, not Sal…" Ben murmured, shaking his head.

"Stone, come on. Let the ambulance crew do their job." Gina pulled him away, but he tried to resist.

"No please…no!" he cried out. Weak from his wounds, his efforts to resist getting dragged away by Inspector Gold were futile. He was tended to by another ambulance crew member, who put proper dressings on him. Gina and Ben then took him to the ambulance. As they walked forward, Callum glanced back down the tunnel.

_I failed her,_ he thought. He suddenly felt cold, alone and empty. _I was the only one who could help her and I god damn failed her._


	5. Final Report

**Final Report**

**A short filler chapter for you! ^^ R and R as always!**

**

* * *

**

Despite the fact that Callum's injuries looked serious from the outset, all he needed were stitches and an operation to get the two bullets out of him, as well as a good clean up. He would have to stay in the night, but strangely, the arrangement suited Sergeant Stone fine. His head was spinning and he was surprised he was able to think at all.

He sat on the side of his bed, eyes closed in agony. He hadn't heard any news about Sally yet and whenever he asked someone, they always told him to rest. But he couldn't. He had no way of knowing whether Sally was dead or alive, and part of him wanted to know, but the other half was dreading the news that no-one wanted to hear.

Finally, he heard footsteps coming into his cubical. He recognised the footsteps as police shoes, but even then, he didn't look up.

"Sergeant Stone." He instantly recognised the stern voice. It was Inspector Gold. He had a terrifying feeling that what she was going to say to him wasn't going to be pretty.

"Sal's dead, isn't she?" he mumbled bleakly.

"No. They managed to resuscitate her." Gina replied. "Though I will admit to you it was touch and go for a while. Even to the point of a life support machine."

Callum let out a slow breath of relief. Tears rolled slowly down his bruised, but clean, face. Gina sat down on the bed beside him.

"You were really brave and heroic, you know that. Going through a hostage ordeal, getting shot, facing off an armed man and trying to save Sally's life." Gina paused. "I don't know where to start."

She stared at Stone in surprise when he shook his head. "I wasn't brave at all. I was terrified. And I'm not the hero, Sally is. She saved me from being killed, even though we disliked each other, she saved me. She didn't have to save me. But she put our differences aside." he confessed, "She inspired me to carry on, to keep on fighting. She said…" He swallowed. "She said she would stay with me to the end and after. Sally wasn't going to leave me…" Callum shook his head.

There was silence. Inspector Gold took all this in, shocked at what the sergeant had just told her.

"I hate to bring in work, but when you are discharged from here, I'd like you to come down to the station. I suspect the Super will want a report on this." she whispered.

Callum sighed. "I understand ma'am. I just want this over with."

Gina got up. "Goodnight then, Callum. Hopefully I'll see you tomorrow. PC Gayle will drop by to pick up your uniform for forensics. CPS are probably going to want to know what happened." She looked towards Stone's mobile. "You might want to ring him up to get him to bring some clothes for you."

"Yes, I'll do that. Night ma'am." Callum answered weakly.

* * *

It was six in the morning and it was still dark outside. Callum lay awake in his hospital bed. He hadn't had a wink of sleep, not even for two seconds, though he was certainly tired enough. Gunshots and shouting echoed through his head as his mind tried to shy away from the memories of the evening before. He sat up, staring at his phone. He had even had enough time to ring Ben late last night for some clothes because he couldn't sleep. Callum stretched and rubbed his eyes. There was no chance of sleep now. He winced as his shoulder wound began to hurt again. He shook his head.

'_I'll stay with you to the end and after.' _Sally's words echoed in his head. He smiled. She had been true to her word. Even as he lay there, wounded and no doubt dying, she had stayed there with him. _She didn't have to do that... _Callum lay back down in bed, and Sally's words helped him to finally fall asleep.

* * *

Callum ate his breakfast quickly. He had never tasted hospital food before and he was always told it was bad, but it tasted alright to him. After breakfast, Ben paid him a visit.

"Morning, Sarge!" he said cheerily. "I got the things you wanted. Is your uniform bagged up?" He handed Stone the clothes.

"Yes. I think the doctors did that sometime last night." he answered, taking his clothes from Ben.

"I'll leave you to it, then." Ben left the room to let Stone get out of the hospital clothes and into his own stuff.

* * *

"I'm ready." he called, and Ben came back. Stone brushed down his blue jeans and adjusted his black shirt.

"Right. I guess I'm taking you to the station now." Ben said to Callum.

The sergeant nodded quickly. "Do you know how Sally is?"

"The doctor says they've stabilized her. She's still unconscious, but she'll be fine, they think. Even after what she went through." Ben answered.

"That is good news." Callum visibly sighed. "Are we going to the station, then?"

"Whenever you are ready, sarge." Ben replied, escorting Stone to the area car.

* * *

Callum slowly knocked on Inspector Gold's office door. He felt his head begin to spin again as he shook himself into order.

"Come in." the inspector's voice rang through the wood of the door.

Visibly limping, Callum entered into the office, shutting the door behind him. He handed Gina several pieces of paper that were neatly stapled together.

"My statement, ma'am." he whispered. The hand with the paper in it shook slightly. Gina took Stone's statement and scanned over it.

"Take a seat, Sergeant Stone." she gestured to the chair beside her without looking up. Callum sat on it with no questions being asked. Finally, Gina looked up.

"Sergeant Stone." Gina began. "I think that after the events of yesterday, you should have some time off."

"Ma'am…" Callum shook his head, almost angrily, but more in disbelief, "I don't need time off. I'm fine."

"You and I both know that's not true." She shook her head. "Callum, look at yourself. You can't work here in this state. I know that, and so do you. Do yourself a favour. Go home, get some rest. Let us handle this."

"I don't want to go home and contemplate all this." Callum closed his eyes. "When I'm left alone, to think, the memories come back. I can't sleep and the fear just goes through me. Now, left alone for a long time….Ma'am, it'll destroy me." Callum's eyes snapped open and were ablaze. "Please don't make me…please..."

"Heaton agrees with me. It's out of your hands now. I'm not asking you to go home." A pause. "I'm telling you. I appreciate your point, Callum, but that point works against you, too. You won't be thinking straight. And if you are not thinking straight, you'll make the wrong decisions. And if you do that, then you'll have no job to return to." Gina shook her head. "I know you want to stay here, but you can't. I don't want you to lose your job because you are not thinking straight. Go home, get some rest. If you must do something, go visit Sally. It really is for the best."

Callum let out a sigh. "Alright, I'll go home. But how long for?"

"As long as you need. But don't come straight back. A week and a half at the least. Sound fine to you?"

Callum nodded. "Alright, ma'am."

"Good." Another nod. "I'll get someone to take you back home or wherever."

"Thank you, ma'am." Callum smiled weakly, rose and opened the office door to exit.

"Take care, Stone." Gina called after him.

"You too." he replied.

* * *

When Stone got back home, he sat straight down onto his own bed, and stared bleakly out of the window. He touched a cut on his forehead, wincing as it bought back memories.

_It was my fault Sally got shot. _Callum shook his head. _No, it was David's fault. But…why...why do I feel guilty and so empty?_ He hung his head.

'_If you must do something, go visit Sally…'_

The inspector's words echoed in Callum's head. He rose. _She's right…_

He made his way to the front door of his house.

* * *

Callum sat by Sally's bed. There was silence, with the exception of the machines humming and beeping around them. Callum put down the card and flowers that he had got for Sally on a desk beside her bed.

"Sally, I'm so sorry…I shouldn't have got you into this mess…" He closed his eyes, but even then, the tears still came. His hand slipped into hers. "It's all my fault…."

Callum thought he felt Sally's hand squeeze his for a minute. His eyes snapped open and he held his breath. Sure enough, Sally's hand was squeezing his. She let out a slow breath and groaned. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Sally!" Callum cried out joyfully. Tears of joy ran down his bruised face. "Oh…Sally…" He was shaking his head.

"S…s…sarge?" Sally groaned as the light stung her eyes. "Urrggh…." She shook her head slowly. "Where…where am I?"

"You are at the hospital, Sal." Callum answered.

Sally fully opened her eyes and gave Stone the most vacant look anyone could ever give. "Hospital? But…how?" she asked weakly.

"By your own will, it seems." He nodded. "Even as I failed, defeated, you fought on."

Sally sat up a little. "What do you mean?"

"I tried to save you Sal. But I failed. It's only thanks to the guys here that you are still alive."

"I didn't expect you to save me, sarge. You were injured yourself."

"But I was the only one who could save you down there." The sergeant shook his head. "And I couldn't even do that where you could…"

"Well, it's behind us now. At least you tried. You could've just left me there." Sally smiled a little. "We are both alive….thanks, well….to each other..."

Sally leant forward for a hug. The two hugged for a moment, tears flowing freely. Callum pulled away first. He stared up. "This is so silly…"

"No, it isn't, sarge." Sally held out a hand. "Friends?"

Stone shook it, staring back in Sally's direction. "Of course we are!"

The two of them smiled. Both their experiences had changed their lives in more ways than one. They hugged once more. Stone whispered into Sally's ear.

"When we both come back onto the streets, the crims will wish they never got rid of us!"


	6. Demolition Girl

**Demolition Girl**

**Anyone think I should upload this faster? Well,at least you are nearly caught up to where I'm stuck on. Please R and R. Gets interesting from here on out,so pay attention!**

**

* * *

**

Sally walked slowly through the car park of the police station. Boy, had she missed this place, and she would have a lot of news to catch up on. The breeze blew her blonde hair and her blue eyes gleamed when she saw a figure standing in front of her. She recognised him instantly and grinned.

"Sarge! What a pleasant surprise." she called to him.

Stone returned her grin. "I'd thought I might wait for you here." He stared at her meaningfully with brownish eyes. "I think we've both had enough time off, don't you?"

"Too right. I've got a month's worth of news to catch up on." They both threw their heads back and laughed.

"Yeah, and if you don't, you'll be in trouble!" The voice rang through the clearing.

Sally and Callum whirled around to see who it was, only to smile when they saw who it was.

"Ben!" they both called.

"Sarge. Sal. Boy are you a sight for sore eyes." the other officer chuckled. "You've been missed around here." Ben grinned.

"And we've missed working here." Sally answered. "Right, sarge?"

"Yes, yes we have." Stone nodded. "Shall we get going?"

The three of them went into the police station to start another hectic day on the beat.

* * *

The uniformed officers filed their way into the briefing room and sat themselves down for morning briefing. Inspector Gold was conducting the talk.

"Alright, the Super wants some uniformed officers down at the Cole Lane Estate again today…" she began.

Ben leant forward and whispered into Sally's ear. "Joy. Delights of being a copper."

Sally couldn't help but giggle. When Gina looked in her direction, however, she did her best to conceal her grin and giggle.

"The list is outside. Usual pairings. And I would like to take the time to formally welcome Sergeant Stone and PC Armstrong back into the team."

There were several cheers and lots of clapping. But it didn't last long.

"Alright. Off you go." Gina dismissed them.

The officers got up and filed their way back out of the morning briefing.

"Callum, Ben, Sally." the inspector gestured for the three of them to come over to her.

"Ma'am." they said in unison.

"Ben, you are with Sally. Stone, you are with me. I can tell you now that all four of us are going to the Cole Lane, so I'd hurry it up and get to the area van." she told them.

They nodded and exited the briefing room, before heading towards the area van.

* * *

"So, what have I missed then?" Sally asked Ben as they walked down a street on the Cole Lane Estate.

Ben put his hands into the pockets of his stab proof vest and grinned. "Ah, nothing much, Sal. Except for putting a lot of crims behind bars, that's all." He laughed. "Oh, and the argument I got involved in between Nate and Beth. It was a debate of who could run faster, and they asked me about it. I just shrugged and told them to have a race to the end of the street."

"Oh, right? And how did that turn out?"

"Nate won by a mile, of course, but Beth got her own back when they were trying to clamber over a wall while chasing a dealer." Ben laughed again. "They had found him using that photographic memory thing that Beth has. They both tried to get over a wall to go and catch him. Only Nate slips, leaving Beth to rugby tackle the guy and nick him! Turns out he was wanted for a number of offences, so that put her in the Super's and the Inspector's good books for life."

"Sounds pretty hectic, if you ask me." Sally answered, grinning as she tried to imagine the look on Nate's face when Beth picked up the dealer.

"Ah, but you'd of had to have been there, Sal." Ben grinned as well. "Come on. I suspect the inspector won't want us laughing our way through our shift."

* * *

"Alright Stone. Let's get one thing straight. No heroics. Can you try and obey that rule for once?" Gina asked Stone.

Callum sighed in his mind. They had barely got out of the van and Gold had started lecturing him about what _not _to do. Even now, 15 minutes on, she was still at it, and she had mentioned the 'No heroics' rule about fifteen times now. It was starting to get a bit repetitive.

"So basically, ma'am, I have to try an act normal?" he asked Gina.

"Exactly."

"Well, that might be a bit hard, ma'am."

The inspector, not usually one for humour, couldn't help but laugh at this comment. "For you, maybe." she replied. "But seriously, Callum, I don't need the heroics today."

"I hear you, loud and clear ma'am." Callum answered, nodding.

Suddenly, a red figure barged past them, knocking Inspector Gold over. Stone caught her just in time, and pulled her to her feet.

"Just watch it, would you?" she called to the figure angrily, brushing herself down.

The figure flinched and turned around, his hood falling down in the process. It revealed a messy mass of red hair and emerald green eyes that stared at the two officers in fear. Sergeant Stone blinked in surprise.

"Ardeo?" he looked at him questioningly. He watched as the boy visibly relaxed.

"You know him, Callum?"

"Yes I do, ma'am." He turned to Ardeo. "What are you doing on the Cole Lane? I thought you lived in the Jasmine Allen Estate. Or did I get that wrong?"

Ardeo blinked, then shook his head. "No. I do live there. I have a friend who lives here though." he replied quickly. "And I think he's in trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" Gina eyed Ardeo with deep suspicion.

"I dunno. That's what I'm going to find out."

"Let us come with you, then. It could be a trap." Stone replied, pausing slightly. "You know what I mean, right?"

Ardeo nodded.

"Well, lead the way then!" Gina said to him sternly, and the three of them, led by Ardeo, went off to his friend's flat.

* * *

Ben and Sally rushed up another flight of stairs. A girl had told them she had heard a disturbance at flat number fifty two and the two officers were going to investigate. Sally was taking the stairs two steps at a time, while Ben tagged along after her.

"Sal, wait up!" he called after her, but she didn't let up the pace.

Soon, they were running down a walkway and Ben finally caught up with Sally.

"This it?" he asked, out of breath.

Sally nodded. "I'd ready your asp." She pointed at the door. "It's open."

The pair got their asps from their belts and readied them. Cautiously, they picked their way through the mess of the flat.

"Hello?" Ben called out, "It's the police!"

They inched forward some more, before Sally stopped Ben. "Do you hear that?" she asked.

They both strained their ears. There was a scratching sound. The stench of blood hung in the air. It filled their minds with terror momentarily, before Sally ran forward.

"In here, Ben!" she called from the front room, clattering to the floor. Ben ran in after her. He stared in disbelief.

The room was a mess. Furniture and glass was everywhere. And lying there, as if dead, by a trail of blood, there was a boy, around sixteen years of age. Sally was attending to him.

"Can you hear me? What's your name?" Sally asked.

They boy heaved, then coughed. Sally steadied him as he lay back down again. "Jake." he groaned. "Jake….Hudson…"

"Alright Jake. Can you tell me where it hurts?"

"In…my side….I got…stabbed…in my left hand side…." he groaned again.

"Just stay still. I'm going to help you." Sally got a pillow to rest the boy's head on. "Ben, pass me that towel."

Ben quickly picked up the towel and passed it to Sally. She pressed it hard on the wound on Jake's side.

"I want you to press that down nice and hard….that's good, yes." Sally told Jake. She turned to Ben. "Call for an ambulance, Ben."

"No…need…" Jake managed to say, nodding towards a bloodstained phone. "I…called…urrgh…."

"Alright, just save your energy, Jake." Sally said calmly. "Ben, go and find a blanket or something, before he goes into shock."

"Alright. Give me a second." Ben ran down the hallway. After a bit of rummaging, he found what he wanted. He ran back in. "Here you go." He threw the blanket to Sally.

"Hold still while I wrap this round you, there's a good boy." Sally said soothingly. "The ambulance will be here soon…"

Suddenly, three pairs of quick footsteps, one pair light and flighty, the other two pairs heavier and more boot like, echoed down the walkway and into the flat. All three of them froze, and Ben and Sally strained their ears. A faint murmur of voices carried along the air.

"Which one is it?"

"Number fifty two."

"Are you sure?"

"Look, of course I'm sure! I should know…"

There were definitely three of them, and judging by their voices, two males and one female. The voices seemed familiar to them, but they weren't going to take chances. Ben nodded, and they both clutched their asps tightly, holding them just above their shoulders. They listened as the front door creaked open slightly. Heavy footsteps creaked along the floorboards, inching closer to them slowly. Sally held up a hand and began counting up to three.

'One, two…three.' she mouthed to Ben, nodding, before going out of the door quickly. She crept across the corridor.

"That's it, you're…!"

Sally didn't finish. A silver thing flashed briefly in the light, and all she could think of was, 'knife'. She flung her asp upwards to parry the blow, and there was a loud clang of metal. But the force behind her opponent carried through, pinning her arm to the ground briefly, before she pushed back. That was when she saw her opponent's eyes. The pair froze, in surprise.

"Sarge?" she asked.

"Sally?" her opponent mumbled. They both pulled back, and both of them were shaking slightly.

"I thought you were…" Sally breathed.

"But I thought you were…" Callum panted.

They both cracked a smile, then they both whispered, "Misunderstanding."

"Ma'am! It's alright, Ben and Sally are here!" Callum then called. He then followed Sally to the front room where Ben was.

"How is he, Ben?" Sally asked, crouching down by Jake.

"He's holding out." Ben smiled weakly, just as Ardeo and Inspector Gold came in. Ardeo ran past all of them and planted himself firmly by Jake.

"Jay! Look, I told you, you should have moved in with me. You woulda been safer!" Ardeo shook his head.

"I tried. I was packing my stuff, I was about to call you…they came bargin' in. The whole lot of them. Si, I really tried, I did…." Jake groaned.

"Well, I'm here now." Ardeo shook his head again. "And it's not Si. I hate that name. Ardeo, remember that."

"Alright, Ard." Jake managed a smile.

There were more footsteps. The ambulance crew made their way into the room.

"I'll stay with him." Gina said calmly. "You three find out who did this to him!"

* * *

While Inspector Gold and Ardeo went with Jake to the hospital, Sergeant Stone, Ben and Sally went looking for the people who had stabbed him. Stone had ordered them to split up and do a door to door. But their search for answers was turning up nothing.

"Anything?" Stone asked Sally and Ben.

"Nothing yet, sarge." Ben shook his head.

"Bet you anything at least one of the people we've talked to knows something" Sally sighed. "But they are too terrified to talk."

Stone's mobile phone began to ring. "Okay, just wait there. I've got to take this." In less than a second, his phone was planted next to his ear. Sally and Ben waited.

"Ardeo went home?" Stone asked, surprised. He didn't speak for a while after that. "Alright, and the boy is ok? That's good…"

Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, Sally spotted a small gang of youths. One of the older boys seemed to be pleased with himself. Sally nodded at Ben, indicating for him to look at the gang. They both picked up dribs and drabs of the gang's conversation.

"…so what did he say?"

"….said he wanted out…."

"I hope you didn't let him…."

"…'course I didn't. What do you take me for….?"

"So you did it then?"

"Of course I did…"

Sally stared at Ben's shocked look. He watched as he mouthed something to her.

'One of them has a bloodstained knife…'

That was when the gang saw them. They froze. Ben tried to make it look like he wasn't looking. None of them moved, except Stone, who was still talking on the phone.

Suddenly, Sally whirled around and exploded towards the gang, Ben in hot pursuit. The gang scattered. Stone suddenly became aware of what was happening.

"Gotta go, ma'am! Something big is happening here!" he answered, hanging up. He then pursued after Sally and Ben.

* * *

"Don't tell me you've lost him!" Ben called as he caught up with Sally. Sergeant Stone wasn't that far behind him. In less than a minute, all three of them were standing still. Sally and Ben told Stone what they had seen.

"Normally, with an armed suspect, I wouldn't say this, but he must be caught before he uses that knife again. So we've got to split up, and catch this blighter." Stone paused to catch his breath. "Ben, you go left, I'll go right, and Sally, you go straight on. Exercise caution, and radio for backup if you need it. Use your common sense, and remember, he is armed." Callum nodded meaningfully. "Alright, let's catch this idiot."

The three split up as Callum had recommended, all three of them determined they were going to catch this guy.

* * *

Quickly, Sally ran forwards, scanning the area around her just as quick. She made a sharp turn into an alleyway. She paused for a moment, staring down the path of the alleyway. Taking a deep breath, she descended into the darkness of the alley, fearful that she wasn't going to come out unscathed. Sally slowly walked down the alley, constantly scanning for danger, her ears alert at the slightest sound, even if it were her own breathing or her own footsteps. Sally's hand never left the hilt of her asp. Her breathing sped up, as she turned around, thinking she had heard something.

_Come on Sally, come on…

* * *

_

"Anything, Ben?" Sergeant Stone called as he saw Ben jogging over to him.

Ben came to a stop just in front of Stone. "No sarge. I can't seem to find him anywhere." Ben shook his head.

"Seen Sally anywhere?" Stone scanned the area around them.

"No, sarge. Haven't seen her since we split up." Ben replied.

That was when they both realised the same thing. "Sally!"

The two of them ran off, Stone in the front, Ben behind, to go and find Sally.

* * *

Sally was still walking slowly through the alleyway. She swore someone was following her, but she was breathing so fast, she couldn't tell. She stopped walking and held her breath for a moment. Silence greeted her ears, furthering the rise of her fears. A shadow appeared to flash in front of her for a moment. She began to shake.

"Come on Sally, come on…" she muttered, taking another step forwards.

Wrong decision.

Suddenly, Sally felt a sharp knock in the back of her head. She was thrown forward and she hit the ground with a sickening thud. Sally felt a sharp pain in her stomach and she lay there motionlessly, stunned and now, breathless. Something struck her in the back before she heard an anguished cry and something clattered to the floor. She closed her eyes and the next few moments became a blur. Sally felt something drumming towards her and she felt herself being dragged up. She forced herself to open her eyes and stare at the face in front of her.

"Are you alright?" a concerned voice asked her.

* * *

"Is she down there?" Stone called to Ben as they desperately searched for Sally.

"Not a thing sarge. Checked it through and through." he answered.

"Damn it! There must be somewhere we haven't looked." Stone cursed as he stopped by Ben. There was silence for a minute, before Stone looked at Ben quizzically. "What is it?"

"Shhh…" Ben held up a hand. There was the sound of faint clattering. "Do you hear that?"

Stone frowned and listened too, before nodding. "Where is that coming from?"

Ben listened some more, before seeing the entrance to the alley. "Down there!" he exclaimed, running into the alley, with Stone in hot pursuit.

Ben and Stone didn't have to run for long. They spotted a man smacking Sally down to the ground. Ben pulled out his asp and readied it as he ran.

"You get off of her!" he screamed at the man. The man tried to limp away, but wasn't fast enough as Ben practically collided with him, smacking his legs with his asp. Something clattered out of his hands, and flung along the ground somewhere.

"You got him, Ben?" Stone asked Ben, who was still struggling with the man. Finally he overpowered him, slamming his face into the ground and cuffing him.

"You are nicked!" he shouted into the man's ear. Stone sighed and turned back to Sally. He gently hauled her up into a sitting position and she stared vacantly at him.

"Are you alright?" he asked, concern in his voice. She just hung her head and tried to lie back down again. She was wheezing, trying to get her breath back.

"Sally, you've got to sit upright for me. Now…are you alright?" Stone asked her again.

Sally was still wheezing, but she managed to mutter out something. "Yes…just…give me…give me a minute…"

Stone backed off as Sally tried to stand up. He then helped her up.

"Thanks, sarge." she whispered weakly to him.

* * *

Sally limped back towards the area car. Stone was walking beside her, asking all sorts of daft questions with obvious answers. Questions like 'are you alright?' and things like that, which didn't help Sally's now throbbing head one little bit. By the time they had got near the area car, Ben had managed to put the man in the car and Inspector Gold had arrived. She ran instantly over to Sally.

"Sally? Are you alright? What happened?" she fretted.

Sally held up a hand and smiled weakly. "I'm alright ma'am….head hurts, that's all."

"She's fine, ma'am." Stone confirmed, "We got to her just in time."

But Inspector Gold didn't like the sound of this. "And where were you?" She narrowed her eyes, looking directly at Stone.

"Chasing him." Stone nodded at the suspect sitting in the car. "We had no choice but to split up…."

"Alright. I'll go back to the nick with Ben." Gold gave Stone the keys to her area car. "You best get yourselves back too." The inspector got into the area car that Ben was in and they drove off.

Sally and Stone went over to Gold's area car. Stone opened one of the back doors and Sally sat down slowly in one of the back seats.

"Are you alright?" he asked her slowly, tilting his head slightly.

Sally stared up at him, clutching her right hand. She didn't reply at first, but instead started shaking. "I was that close to becoming another statistic wasn't I?"

Stone nodded forlornly. "I'm sorry."

Sally shook her head. "What have you got to be sorry for? You and Ben saved my life." She swallowed. "Thank you."

"Are you sure you don't want me to run you by St. Hugh's? Or would you rather the FME check you over?" Stone asked calmly, nodding at her hand.

Sally sighed. "Are you sure you wouldn't mind doing either?"

"You need checking over. Unless you want me to sort out your hand."

Sally almost laughed. "I think St. Hugh's will be quicker." She rose.

"St. Hugh's it is, then."

They both got into the front of the area car and Stone drove them to the hospital.

* * *

"How's the hand?" Stone asked Sally as they came out of the hospital. He had bought coffees for them both and they were drinking them.

"Just a sprain and a few cuts. Nothing too bad, sarge." Sally replied.

"That's good then. Want to go back to the station after this?"

Sally shook her head, finishing the last of her coffee. "No. I want to go back and patrol the estate."

"With your hand, like that? I don't think so." Stone answered.

"Sarge!" Sally whispered harshly, in a scolding, telling off sort of manner, "It's only a sprain. It's fine, I'm fine. Honestly." Still, though, she managed to crack a smile.

Stone smiled too. "I'm just trying to look out for you."

"Well, I don't need to be looked out for. I'm fine, stop fretting. Let's get back over to the estate and finish off our patrol there."

Stone finished his coffee. "Whoa, alright, whatever you say." he joked mockingly, holding up a hand.

"Lay it off sarge." Sally answered, just managing to stifle a giggle. She got into the area car, while Stone got in the driver's seat. In no time, they were going back to the estate.

* * *

"So where were you at eleven-fifteen this morning, Jason?" Inspector Gold asked the boy they had brought in about ten minutes before from the estate.

"At home. In bed. _Alone_." Jason put emphasis on the alone to get his point across, but it failed to do much for him.

"Ah, but that's not true, is it, Jason?" Ben asked him rhetorically. "We all know that." He slapped a bag with a bloodstained knife in it on the table.

"This yours?" Gold asked.

"No comment." Jason replied bluntly.

"Oh, don't play the 'no comment' card with us, Jason!" Gold shouted. "Three of my officers saw you with the knife in your possession, the same knife that was used to stab a boy today, the same knife that was used to hit an officer over the head with…" There was a brief pause, before Gold continued in a lower, more menacing tone that she rarely used, "The same knife….with your fingerprints on it." She leant forwards. "So, is it yours, or not? You better start talking, Jason, or I'll make sure you get the book." She leant back, smiling triumphantly. "Talk."

* * *

Sally and Callum were back on the estate, patrolling the streets again.

"Maybe we should've gone back to the station." Sally sighed.

"You wanted to come here." Callum laughed slightly. "What, your hand hurting or something?"

"No…" Sally frowned. Callum's jokes and laid back attitude were starting to bug her no end. "It's a waste of time doing this. Nothing is happening. They won't come out while we are here…"

"That's good, isn't it? Makes our job a lot easier." Callum cut in.

Sally shook her head. "Honestly, sarge. Give it a rest. Let's just do this."

"Alright. Ok." Stone shook himself into order. "You want to go find out if anyone else knows anymore about the stabbing? You go left, I go right?"

"Sounds fine to me sarge." Sally smiled a little.

"You be careful, then."

"You be careful."

* * *

"You know, this would be a lot easier if you just talked." Ben began after a moment's silence. They were still questioning Jason.

"Just talk, Jason. Now." Gold said in a low, almost threatening, tone.

"Alright, ok!" Jason shouted. "Alright, so I stabbed that kid. But I was only doing it to get revenge."

"Revenge?" Gina gave Jason a confused stare.

"Still doesn't give you the right to stab someone." Ben answered bluntly.

"You don't know the half of it!" Jason began. "Jay, he used to be a really good friend of mine. We used to deal in drugs together, til we were caught. I took most of the blame for him. He was only a kid. I wasn't gonna let him go down for it. He got away with a lighter sentence. When I came out, he had moved on. Made friends with this other lad. I tried to go along with it a first, until I found out that this other lad had convinced Jay that I was a bad person and had told him to stop dealing."

"So you were angry with this other boy?" Gina asked.

"Angry? That's putting it mildly. I was furious with him. I went to confront him today. He told me that Jay deserved better friends than me and that Jay was gonna cut off all contact with me. I flipped. I went at him. But he just punched me and knocked me to the floor and left me there."

"That explains why you were limping away from me when I attempted to arrest you." Ben answered. "What happened next?"

"I was so mad; I was going to have my revenge on both of them. I was going to stop them. So I went round Jay's house, bashed his door in and asked why he was going to leave the estate with a lad that weren't even from around here. He said that he had no choice, that he saw who I really was. I told him about how I got his sentence reduced, but he just brushed it off, like it meant nothing. I flipped. I just stabbed him before he could say anymore. After that, I just ran out. I was going to find his friend next. That was when I assaulted your officer. That wasn't meant to happen. I'm sorry."

"Save the apology, Jason!" Gina shouted.

"So, this kid who assaulted you…what did he look like?" Ben enquired.

"Tall, red hair, green eyes. Not from the estate…from the Allen, I think." Jason replied.

The two officers looked at each other for a moment, before Gina rose.

"Interview terminated at thirteen, thirty-five." she said, stopping the tape. The two officers exited the interview room.

"So Jason got assaulted by Ardeo." Gina concluded. "I knew that rat was up to something."

"I can't believe he would do a thing like that. He saved Sal's life. Why would he go around assaulting people? Something isn't right, ma'am." Ben replied.

"So you know Ardeo too?" Gina asked in surprise.

"Yes, I do, ma'am. Like I say, he was the one who saved Sally's life. Something really isn't right." Ben nodded.

"Either way, we need to bring him in. He's going to want revenge, for sure. He seemed angry and upset when he left the hospital. I have a feeling he might do something else. Something bigger."

"Like what, ma'am?"

"I don't know. That's why he needs to be in here and not out there. I'll get his description circulated. You get back on the estate, looking for him."

"You think he's on the Cole Lane?" Ben asked.

"More than likely, I'd say. Now get yourself out there, and get him back here."

* * *

"Anything, Sal?" Callum asked Sally as they came back together again.

"Someone gave me an address for someone who might be connected." Sally answered. "I'm going to go check it out."

"Alright. I've got a few leads too, so you just be careful." Callum nodded.

"I will. Don't worry about me!"

* * *

Sally walked slowly up another set of stairs, looking for the flat she was supposed to be going to. She turned left into a long corridor. It was rather quiet down in the area of the estate she was in, almost like no-one lived there. She glanced at the numbers on the doors.

"Thirty five…thirty five…thirty five…" she muttered as she walked along. She came to a stop in front of a door. "Thirty five."

Sally knocked on the door, but the door opened as soon as her hand touched it. Grabbing her asp, she readied it before entering. She opened the door and slowly entered.

The flat appeared to have been cleared out fairly recently. The walls were a dirty cream colour and the dusty wooden floorboards were completely bare. Her boots creaked the floorboards with every step. As Sally began to enter the kitchen area she stopped, pausing for a minute. She felt that someone else was in the room and attempted to turn around, but something large smacked her in the face, causing her to fall in the kitchen, unconscious.

* * *

Ben pulled the area car up next to Stone, who was standing on a path. He opened the window so that he could speak to Stone.

"Sarge!" Ben called. Stone bent down, leaning his head into the car.

"What is it, Ben?" he asked.

"Inspector Gold wants us to find Ardeo…" Ben paused. "Where's Sal?"

"She's gone to check something out. Why does the inspector want Ardeo anyway?" Stone asked.

"He assaulted Jason – the kid we arrested – just before we found him. Gold's worried Ardeo's gonna do something else…"

"Sally!" Stone whispered, cutting Ben off. "Oh my…we've gotta find Sally."

Stone ran around the other side of the area car and got in. "Drive."

* * *

Sally awoke, but didn't open her eyes. The back of her head throbbed in pain every time she moved. There was a growing tightening feeling around her right wrist and at that minute she thought she was back in the hostage situation with Sergeant Stone, about to get shot again. With much effort, she opened her eyes, but her vision was so blurry that she couldn't see what her attacker looked like. Finally, the tightening feeling ceased and she felt footsteps moving away.

Sally tried to feel for her radio, only to discover that she didn't have it anymore. Through her blurred vision, she spotted her asp; she leant forward to try and get it, but it was just out of reach. Her headache forced her to shut her eyes again, but only for a moment. She opened her eyes again, staring blankly at her attacker, who had his back faced to her. Her vision slowly cleared and her blank stare soon turned to one of disbelief.

"Ardeo….?" she breathed. The figure slowly turned around, revealing its face.

"Sally." the boy muttered, smiling slightly.

"I don't get it…I thought…you saved me. Why are you doing this Ardeo?" Sally muttered in disbelief.

"I'd thought you'd understand." Ardeo replied. "But it seems I was wrong. You're like the rest of them."

"Understand what, Ardeo?" Sally shook her head, confused.

"If you don't understand now, then there is no point trying to explain to you."

"I can try and understand! Ardeo please! Just tell me what's going on!" Sally shouted.

There was a long pause, before Ardeo spoke again. "How can anyone understand me? I'm so different to them. I hate being different. That kid I tried to help…he didn't understand. He just ran away from me, without saying thanks. Then there was that old friend of Jay…he got on the wrong side of me. I had no choice…." Ardeo shook his head. "If he had just left him alone…"

"You assaulted Jason!" Sally asked, shocked. "But…why…? You are not like this, are you? You saved me!"

"You don't understand…" Ardeo clutched his head in pain. "When the fire consumes me, I don't have a choice….No-one will ever understand….arrgh!"

Suddenly, orange fire surrounded and consumed Ardeo. It raged upwards in a spiral.

"Ardeo!" Sally screamed.

The flames died down as quickly as they rose, but Ardeo was no longer standing there. In his place was a tall, fiery red and yellow bird like creature with cream colored head feathers that extended down to its waist. It stared at Sally with fiery red eyes, slowly clenching and unclenching its bird feet like hands.

"Now do you understand?" it asked in a rich deep voice that echoed slightly around the kitchen.

"You…you look like one of the creatures off a game my friend's son plays! But I thought they were fake…" Sally muttered.

"You mean Blaziken?" Ardeo continued. "Yes I know. But we do exist in this world."

"There are others?"

"There used to be. But I am the only one left now, I do believe. I haven't seen the others for so long. And to be perfectly honest, I couldn't care less." Ardeo smiled.

* * *

"Any luck in finding Sally yet, Callum?" Gina said over the radio to Stone.

"No. None yet ma'am, though are we going to keep looking." Stone replied.

"Alright, keep me posted, then."

"Will do, over."

Ben walked up to Stone. "She's not answering her mobile sarge. She always answers, no matter what. I've rung her, but it goes straight to voice mail." Ben told Stone.

"Alright. I'm going to try her radio. She has to answer that."

* * *

"Sierra Oscar 30 to 686. Sally, where the heck are you, over." Stone's voice rang though the kitchen.

The two stared at Sally's radio for a minute. Sally tried to lean for it but Ardeo strode over, stopping her. "Don't touch it."

"Sally? For goodness sake Sally, answer me!" Stone appeared to be getting agitated.

"Please, let me answer it, Ardeo. They are probably worried about me." Sally pleaded.

"What, and give away your location?" Ardeo shook his head.

"No. They can't trace it in here. There are too many layers of brick." Sally replied in desperation.

"Sally, please…respond!" Stone's voice sounded desperate.

"Ardeo…please…" Sally tried.

"Alright. But don't tell them where you are." Ardeo grunted.

Sally seized the radio. "686 to 30. I'm alright sarge, I'm alright…"

There was a pause, as if Stone was surprised to hear her voice again. "Sally? Where the hell are you?" Stone demanded.

"I'm checking out that address. I'm searching the place now. You don't get good reception here. I've been trying to radio you for ages." Sally lied.

"You've been trying to radio me? Where are you?" Stone asked.

Ardeo shook his head, and mouthed something. 'Lie.'

"I'm at flat number 59, on the east side of the Cole Lane." Sally lied.

Stone took the bait. "Alright, I'm coming over there. Over and out."

The line cut off. Sally dropped the radio in front of her.

"There. Wasn't so hard, was it?" Ardeo hissed menacingly. He raised a fist, before knocking Sally out by punching her square in the head.

* * *

Callum and Ben ran up another flight of stairs. Time was of the essence. They had to find out if Sally was ok; they weren't going to take her word for it.

"Have you found her yet?" Inspector Gold said to Callum over the radio.

"No, not yet, we are nearly at the flat now, over." Callum replied, running down a corridor, Ben not far behind. He skidded to a stop. "Which one did she say it was, Ben?"

"Number 59, I think, sarge." Ben answered confidently.

"It'll do me." Callum ran up to number 59, asp drawn. He tried the door, but it was locked. He shouldered the door, but it wouldn't budge.

"Let me try, sarge." Callum backed off while Ben tried kicking the door in. Eventually it gave in and they barged in, searching the flat.

"Anything, Ben?" Callum called from the kitchen.

"No, sarge. The place is completely empty!" Ben shouted back, walking into the living room. Callum came out from the kitchen.

"Is she in there?" Gold asked over the radio.

"No, ma'am. It's empty." Callum replied quietly.

"We must've just missed her." Ben suggested.

"No. She would stay here and wait for us." Callum shook his head.

"Then you know what that means sarge." Ben whispered, hesitating. "She lied to us."

"No…she wouldn't lie to me…" Callum replied back in disbelief. "Why would she lie?"

"Maybe…" Ben paused. "Maybe she didn't have a choice. Maybe she's in real trouble."

Callum stared at Ben. "We need to find her. Now."

* * *

Sally was conscious but her eyes were closed. She was laid awkwardly on the hard surface of the kitchen floor. She was in so much pain, she couldn't think anymore. She lay absolutely still, terror pouring into her mind. She was so terrified she couldn't even tremble or move. The world spun around in her mind, filling it with darkness. Despite her fear, she managed to fight it off.

She risked opening her eyes. The light stung briefly, causing Sally to flinch back. A blurry world greeted her. She stared up, slowly focusing. Ardeo was standing by a slide open door which led onto a small balcony. At least he was human again, thank god. She never wanted to see that side of him again. As she lowered her head back down, she caught sight of a ring on his left hand; it was on his index finger, and was dark purple, almost black, with reddish runes inscribed into it.

Sally's head finally hit the floor. She tried to shift, but it still hurt her to move. Her right wrist was still handcuffed to the cupboard door behind her, and it was starting to bleed.

"Look, Ardeo…" she breathed heavily. "Ardeo, you are not going to get away with this…"

There was no reply. Ardeo didn't even move.

Sally tried again. "They'll throw the book at you…Ardeo; I know you are not like this. If they find you…" Sally faltered.

"They won't find me." Ardeo hissed.

Suddenly, the sound of breaking wood echoed into the kitchen. The pair looked round in alarm.

"That's them now, Ardeo." Sally faced Ardeo. "I know you are not like this, so I'm giving you a chance. Run…run…" Sally closed her eyes.

Ardeo nodded. Smashing the glass of the sliding door, he ran out onto the balcony and leapt off it, landing on the concrete path below. He rolled, before getting onto his feet. He spotted a police officer behind him, and ran. He turned sharply round a corner before something around his neck glowed and he disappeared in a hiss of green sparks.

* * *

Finally the door gave way. Callum and Ben burst into the flat and began to search for Sally.

"In here, sarge!" Ben called from the kitchen.

Callum ran through to the kitchen. He fell onto his knees, sitting beside Sally.

"Sally…Sally! Can you hear me?" He tilted her chin up.

"Is she gonna be alright, sarge?" Ben whispered.

"I don't know. Just back off for a minute, Ben." Callum replied. He grabbed his radio. "Sierra Oscar 1 from 30, we've located PC Armstrong, I repeat, we've located PC Armstrong, over."

"And how is she, Callum?" Gina asked.

"She's not in a good way ma'am." Callum replied. "I'm going to call for an ambulance."

"Alright, I'm coming down there, Callum. Just stay put." Gina ordered.

"Will do, over." Callum paused. "Sierra Oscar from 30, ambulance required to flat 35 on the Cole Lane Estate. Officer with head injuries, over."

"Received."

"Ben, stand by the door, and keep a look out for the ambulance crew." Callum ordered.

Ben nodded, leaving the kitchen. Callum turned his attention back to Sally.

"Sally?" he asked, concern entering his voice.

Sally fell into his arms, crying. She didn't open her eyes. "Sarge! I'm so sorry…."

Callum caught her, hugging her gently. "It's ok Sally, it's over. Let's sort you out, shall we?" he whispered gently.

Sally pulled away from Callum. "He was so angry…"

"Sally, look at me." He tilted her chin back up. "It's over. He won't hurt you again. I promise. Now, let me get that handcuff off of you for a start." He let go of her chin, and Sally shied away.

Callum reached for her handcuff keys, which were on the kitchen unit just behind Sally. Gently, he began to undo the handcuffs and he tried to slide them off Sally's wrist. She flinched.

"They aren't going to come off." Callum concluded. "They are on too tight."

Sally opened her eyes, but stared away from Stone. "Could you at least…" She began, but broke off.

"What?" Callum asked, frowning.

"Look." Sally nodded over to a corner of a room.

Stone turned around and watched. Some kind of liquid was flowing steadily over to a live electrical wire. His eyes widened in shock and Sally thought she heard Stone swear under his breath.

"Ben!" he shouted. Ben came running through.

"What, sarge?" Ben questioned.

"Go and wait for the ambulance downstairs. You can guide them up here when they arrive." Callum replied.

"But…sarge…"

"Ben, no. Just go. Sally and I will be fine up here by ourselves." Callum nodded. "Just go, Ben…go. Run." He gave Ben a meaningful stare.

Ben nodded, running out of the flat. Footsteps echoed down the corridor.

"You gave him a chance." Sally muttered in disbelief. "What about us?"

"We would have never made it out of here unscathed, Sally." Callum shook his head. "Now, hold on. I'm going to at least get your hand so it isn't attached to this cupboard anymore." He unlocked the side of the handcuff that was attached to the cupboard.

"Now what?" Sally asked.

"Up!" Callum snapped, hauling Sally to her feet. She tried to grab her radio, but Callum stopped her. "Forget the god damn radio, Sally! We need to get out of here!"

They both stumbled forwards quickly, out of the flat and down the corridor.

Suddenly, a huge explosion roared around them, almost causing them to fall over. An inferno of flames roared down the corridor after them. Stone leapt to the floor, pulling Sally down with him. The pair landed face first on the hard ground and ash and debris landed on them. Fire raged around them, smoke clouded their vision and darkness took their minds, sending them to the world of unconsciousness. The fire and smoke roared up, and soon, much of the block of flats was a smoke infested inferno.


End file.
